


Alternate Ending

by felidaereverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: it's literally just a terrible (great?) alternate ending to a fic i'm working on???? i dont even know just read it





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: *finishes work in 4th period lit* alright I'm gonna work seriously on this fic. *writes one paragraph*  
> my friend: hEY WATCHA DOIN' I WANNA HELP

Kageyama’s fingers rubbed at the sides of his phone anxiously, but he wasn’t sure why. He pulled it out and peered at the screen, squinting when the light bounced back into his eyes. He huffed at himself, and put it into his back pocket so he couldn’t see it. After a minute or two more of walking, he felt it buzz, and scrambled to take it back out. His face fell when he saw that it was still dark. **_[from this point forward... yeah...]_**  Disappointed, the phone slipped into his mouth as he consumed it without even blinking.

“Wow, that tasted like dick: good.”

 he decided that he would take charge. He musterd up some courage, and pulled the phone out once more. unlocking it, he began to punch in the phone number.  _ Ring Ring..  _

_ “Heello? kageyama? What is it?” _

_ “I- I…” He stumbled over the words. “I waNT YOUR DICK.” _

Hinata began to cry. “GIVE ME YOUR DICK TOO!” He shouted, spicy anime tears drowning Kageyama through the phone. “Get over to my hopuse right now, you nerd! 

Hinata exclaimed, and Kageyama wasted no ime sprinting to the Orange-haired boy’s dwelling.

 

then, all of a sudden, Hinata turned into an old lady and died. 

\

“Noooooo!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!” Kageyama cried, and drowned in the spicy anime tears of his beloved

 

Thwe End.

  * Written with the monitor off.



 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wanted to know, this was written with the monitor of my computer turned off and with """"""assistance"""""" from my """"""good buddy"""""" sassysaltinecrackerwithsaltonthe.tumblr.com , who has never even watched haikyuu please send help  
> (btw the original fic is "The Scrap Game (and what happened after)" by ME^tm)


End file.
